This invention relates to optical switching arrangements, and is particularly concerned with such arrangements which have temperature dependent switching elements. In order to achieve reliable switching, the temperature can be quite critical, but because such optical switching arrangements may include a large number of switching elements, there is a need for a simple but effective control mechanism which does not rely on measuring the operating temperature, and which does not require calibration of the individual switching elements.